Lupa Hari
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: Eren lupa hari ini hari apa, teman-teman pun mengerjainya, bertahap lagi! ONESHOT sedikit Eremika. For my Titan-boy birthday!


**Lupa Hari**

**SNK punya Isayama Hajime-sensei**

**Art dan Fic milik Skizzeonpaper**

"_Eren, tugas Biologi merangkum 2 bab, dikumpul lusa."_

"_Eren, kita kerja kelompok di rumah Jean besok, jangan lupa."_

"_Eren, kau harus mengembalikkan buku ini Hari Kamis ya"_

"_Ren, proposal pertandingan bola kemaren harus dibuat ulang, pembina OSIS yang menyuruhku harus selesai secepatnya."_

"_Eren, sponsor memintamu menjadi humasnya."_

"_Eren, sekolah dari distrik Rose tidak jadi ikut sebagai peserta, kita harus mencari sekolah lain secepatnya!"_

"_Eren, kita praktek kimia Hari Jumat"_

"_Eren, Ulangan mendadak!"_

"_Eren, jangan lupa kau ada study tour minggu depan."_

"_Eren, jangan lupa…"_

"_Eren…"_

"_Eren…."_

2 minggu setelahnya, tanggal 29 Maret, malam hari.

Lelaki berwajah tampan berkulit tan itu masuk ke rumahnya dengan terhuyung-huyung setelah di antar oleh bus travel pasca study tour. Mikasa yang tinggal dengannya sampai-sampai harus memopang tubuh Eren yang terkadang hendak jatuh, dia benar-benar kelelahan minggu ini.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Mikasa, aku benar-benar kelelahan."

"Biar aku yang membawa kopermu, kau langsung saja ke tempat tidur."

Mikasa sendiri ikut study tour tersebut dan bersama Eren baru sampai ke rumah mereka, namun Mikasa tak selelah Eren.

Ia tau, akhir-akhir ini Eren sering didatangi banyak tugas dan masalah dari OSIS. Seharian ia harus mengurus acara yang diadakan OSIS dan malamnya ia harus belajar karena ulangan menumpuk, kalaupun ada hari minggu ia tidak bisa beristirahat, dia punya tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya. Hidupnya memang merepotkan saat itu, waktu terasa lebih cepat hingga lelaki bermarga Jeager itupun kelelahan.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia berjalan dengan pelan, membuka semua baju dan celananya, lalu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Dan tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"_Akhirnya semua masalah selesai….akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang…."_

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang besoknya, Minggu, 30 Maret 2013.

"Eren bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa!"

Selimut itu disibak oleh Carla, ibundanya. Dengan nada kesal, Carla membangunkan anaknya itu dan sudah membawa gayung berisi air di tangan untuk membangunkan Eren. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, Eren pun berusaha mengambil selimutnya kembali.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Bu…aku baru pulang study tour kemaren…."

"Kamu memang nggak sekolah hari ini, tapi gak ada alasan bangun kesiangan, bantu ibu nyapu halaman rumah, cepat!"

"Tapi aku baru bisa isti…."

"Membantah, ibu akan siram ini."

Eren pun bangun dengan tidak elitnya, refleks. Carla tersenyum melihat tampang anaknya yang berekeluh-kesal itu.

"Bersihkan halaman sebentar, lalu kau boleh bebas kemana saja."

Eren bangun dengan terpaksa, dan berjalan terhuyung mencari baju ganti, dan keluar dari kamar. Ia mencibir dan menggerutu sepanjang koridor.

Carla yang masih di dalam kamar hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengepalkan tangannya. _"Sukses!"_

Eren kemudian turun dari tangga dan mendapati Mikasa yang sedang memasak di dapur. Kemudian ia berjalan kesana.

"Pagi, Mikasa…."

"Oh, pagi, Eren. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak, tapi dibangunkan oleh ibu, menyebalkan."

Mikasa hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus ke masakannya. Eren pun mendekat dan menghampiri Mikasa, gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat abang angkatnya sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Mmmm…harum sekali…ini ayam capcay?"

"Iya, ini ayam capcay "

"Wah Mikasa, kau benar-benar tau apa yang kui…"

"Ini buat teman sekelompokku, aku mau kerja kelompok di rumah Chirsta bersama Ymir. Kami akan makan ini bersama-sama"

Eren mati kutu.

"Untukmu kapan-kapan saja, pasti kumasakin kok, Ren."

Mikasa pun mematikan kompornya, membawa kuali tersebut, kemudian memasukkan masakannya ke kotak makan.

Eren menelan ludah, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kuah kental yang dilihatnya semakin jatuh dari kuali ke kotak makan itu benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan, dia kesal dengan Mikasa yang memberi harapan palsu, dia kesal masakan itu bukan untuknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eren."

Dan Eren di tinggal sendiri oleh Mikasa, dan masakan favoritnya. Eren menghela nafas berat.

"_Kenapa hari ini begitu menjengkelkan…"_

"Eren cepat bersihkan halaman rumah!" terdengar teriak Carla

Eren pun pontang –panting mengambil sapu~

Jam 10 pagi.

Eren duduk di kursi taman di halaman. Ia lihat semua halaman yang telah ia sapu, terlihat sudah rapi dan bersih. Berkeringat peluh, ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, dan disambut oleh ibunya.

"Wah, sudah selesai, sekarang kamu mandi, ya."

"Kenapa mandi? Tidak ada kerjaan lain, bu?"

"Tidak, nah sekarang kamu mandi dan pergi, ibu sama ayah mau pergi juga"

"Ya sudah kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku bisa istirahat di rumah…"

"Gak ibu izinkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu mau ngapain di rumah sendirian?"

"Tidurlah…"

"Astaga Eren, kamu sudah tidur 12 jam lebih kemaren, ibu nggak izinkan"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu itu harus membiasakan hidup sehat Eren, tidur banyak-banyak juga gak bagus."

"_Kok hari ini jadi begini…"_

"Baik, bu…" ucap Eren mengalah.

"Nah, cepat mandi sana, airnya sudah ibu siapkan."

Eren pun mengambil handuk dengan kesal.

Jam 12 siang, keluarga Jeager siap meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku pergi, bu."

Eren sudah terlihat segar kembali, ia menggunakan kaos dan jacket, tidak lupa celana jeans hitam dan sepatu.

"Wah, cakep anak ibu, dah, pergilah." Ucap Carla sedikit ngusir.

Dan Eren pun bisa dikatakan terpelanting ke luar rumah."Apa-apaan sih bu…"

Eren pun memilih melanjutkan jalannya daripada hanya bengong di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tak lama, ia sampai ke taman kota. Dan disana ia bisa melihat dua teman sekelasnya, Jean dan Marco.

"Oi, Eren."

"Hai."

"Hai Marco, Muka kuda."

"Oi kau pagi sudah cari masalah."

"Aku sedang kesal hari ini…"

"Wah, kenapa? Apa kau ngompol di kasur?" ucap Jean senyum licik.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong." Balas Eren. "Aku sedang kesal pagi ini, itu saja."

"Ah…sudah sudah kalian berdua. Na, Eren, kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan ya?" sekarang Marco yang ngomong.

"Tidak….aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan apapun."

"Kalau begitu, kau dipanggil Armin di perpustakaan kota, sepertinya dia butuh pertolongan."

"_Ha? Kenapa aku sih?"_

"Kenapa nggak kalian saja yang menolongnya?"

"Oi bodoh, Armin itu minta tolong pada kau." Jawab jean dengan nada merendahkan.

"Diamlah, aku mengerti, aku akan ke sana."

Dan Eren pun berjalan meinggalkan mereka berdua, dan keduanya senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tahap satu, sukses!"

Jam 1 siang, Perpustakaan Kota.

"Astaga, Armin itu dimana sih?""

Eren mencari-cari Armin di gedung besar tersebut. Dari lantai bawah hingga ke atas, dari lorong buku hingga lorong buku selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, ia menemukan Armin, di wc….

"Eren, akhirnya kau datang!"

"Ada apa, Armin? Dan aku kesal karena sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau ternyata malah di wc!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi…kau datang telat, Eren."

Siku-siku muncul dipelipis bocah bermata Zamrud tersebut.

"Kau tidak menelponku sih~" jawab Armin anteng.

Eren yang sudah kelelahan tujuh keliling hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

"_Hihii, tahap 2 sukses~"girang Armin dalam hati._

"Ah Eren, kalau begitu, kau ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Kau mau menemaniku mengembalikan buku ini ke Hanji-senpai?" Ucap Armin sambil memegang buku tebal.

"_Daripada aku keliling-keliling nggak jelas, mendingan aku temenin Armin…"_

"Baiklah…"

Jam 3 siang, sesampainya di rumah Hanji.

"Aaaah selamat datang junior –kiyut- kuuu" ucap Hanji di ambang pintu. "Wah, ada kau juga, Eren."

"Siang, Hanji-senpai."

"Nah ayok masuk, kebetulan ada Levi sama Erwin."

"Ah, kami mau mengantar buku saja…"

"Armin, kalian sudah sampai kesini berdua, paling tidak kalian harus minum dulu, ayok masuk."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk, mengikuti Hanji ke ruang keluarga, dimana Levi dan Erwin sedang mengerjakan tugas bareng disana.

"Wah, ada Armin dan Eren." Sapa Erwin.

"Halo, Erwin-senpai, Levi senpai."

"Cih, meribut saja." Gerutu Levi

Ctek

Eren yang sedari tadi badmood kesal dengan gerutu yang barusan dilontarkan Levi. Padahal Eren dan kawan-kawannya tau betul kalau Levi memang begitu orangnya.

Tapi karena suasana kebatinan Eren lagi kesal, ya…gitudeh dia jadi tambah kesal.

Namun karena Eren tau berhadapan dengan siapa, ia lebih memilih gak ambil pusing seperti Armin.

"Kalian duduk disitu saja dulu, aku akan buatkan minum, sebentar ya Erwin, Levi." Dan Hanji pun melenggang pergi setelah mendapat izin dari keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian berdua kesini?" Erwin senpai membuka obrolan, Levi masih asik mencorat-coret bukunya.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini, Erwin-senapi." Jawab Armin.

"Lalu kenapa bocah bodoh itu ada disini?" ucap Levi sembari terus menulis.

Dan tentu saja perkata barusan ditujukan kepada Eren.

Kuping lelaki bermata zamrud itupun memanas, dia menjerit dalam hati.

"_Perasaan Levi-senpai gak pernah peduli yang beginian deh, kenapa sekarang dia malah peduli dan sewot?"_

"Dia..menemaniku, senpai." Jawab Armin dengan sedikit berkeringat.

"Untuk apa dia menemanimu? Menganggu saja, kasihan Hanji harus menyiapkan gelas untuknya satu lagi."

Yak untuk yang kesekian kalinya pelipis Eren ditumbuhi siku-siku, baru 3 buah.

"Maaf kalau kehadiranku mengganggu, senpai." Ucap Eren dengan nada nyindir.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar." Yang disindir malah lurus-lurus menjawab.

Siku-siku menjadi empat. Eren pun tegak dari duduknya dan pergi, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan ramah-tamah dengan senior, persetan dengan si muka teplon.

"Eren, kau mau kemana?" panik Erwin dan Armin.

"Aku mau pergi, izinkan aku dengan Hanji-senpai, aku menganggu disini." Ucap Eren dengan lantang, tidak khawatir dengan suasana yang sedang tercipta. Hanji yang mendengar omongan mereka dari dapur hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa.

Dan Armin melepaskan pria itu, hingga Eren menutup pintu rumah Hanji dan pergi ke luar dengan cemberut.

Setelah Eren pergi jauh, Hanji pun muncul dari dapur, lalu memeluk Armin dan mengacungkan jempol. "Sip tahap 3 kita sukses!" teriak mereka bertiga, kecuali Levi yang hanya diam.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Levi, jangan takut dia tersinggung, ntar malam dia mengerti kok kenapa kau menyindir dia~" ucap Hanji semangat.

"Aku tau." Jawab Levi dengan angkuh dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Nah Armin, sekarang kau hubungi si botak." Erwin mengingatkan.

"Yosh, senpai!."

Eren mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari, sampai detik ini, tidak ada kejadian yang membuatnya senang.

"_Kenapa orang-orang pada menyebalkan hari ini…"_

"Yo, Eren!."

Eren terpanggil, ia menoleh.

"Connie, Sasha?"

"Nyaim Nyem (Hai Eren)." Sapa Sasha dengan kentang penuh dimulutnya.

"Telan makanmu itu dulu, Sasha…" ucap Eren.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kita ketemu di jalan seperti ini." ucap Connie.

"Kalian berdua habis darimana?"

"Kami habis dari restoran, gadis ini kutraktir karena aku kalah bertaruh dengannya, menyebalkan." Kesal Connie, Sasha hanya memberi tanda peace kepadanya.

"Iya, hari ini memang menyebalkan…."

"Kau habis dairmana, Ren?"

"Habis…dari rumah Hanji-senpai, mengembalikkan buku bersama Armin."

"Nah terus Arminnya?"

"Masih disana, kau pulang, dan sekarang aku nggak tau maungapain."

"Kenapa ga pulang saja?" sekarang Sahsa yang nanya setelah menelan kentangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang karena..ah sudahlah..sekarang kalian mau kemana?"

"Haa, bagaimaan kalau kita bertiga karaokean bareng!." Saran Connie, dan Eren yang tidak tau mau ngapain mengangguk mantap.

Jam 4 sore.

"Karaoke ini…."

Mereka bertiga masih di depan geung karaoke tersebut, Eren termenung.

"Ayok kita masuk!." Ajak Connie.

"Karaoke ini tepat Annie, Berth, dan Reiner part-time bukan?"

"Aku nggak tau." Jawab Connie. "Sudahlah masuk saja…"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga msuk dan memesang satu ruangan.

Dan tebaklah, yang nyanyi dan bersenang-senang sedari tadi siapa? Cuma mahluk berdua itu. Eren sendiri tidak bisa bersenang-senang. Ntah kenapa, padahal dia berharap dengan datang ke karaoke dia bisa melupakan kejadian seharian, tetapi malah tidak bisa dilupakan sama sekali.

Mendengar suara sumbang kedua temannya, tambah membuat dia jengkel.

Yang bisa Eren alkukan hanya duduk di sofa, melihat aksi bernyanyi kedua teman bodohnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pelayan masuk….

"Annie?"

…sedang membawa nampan.

"Eren? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Annie dengan tidak ramah.

"Aku menemenai mereka." Tunjuk Eren dengan dua orang yang sedang asik di depan layar lebar.

"Baiklah, ini pesanan kali…"

BRUUSH

Sengaja nggak sengaja, Annie menjatuhkan milkshake pesanan Connie tepat di baju Eren.

"Astaga…jacketku…"

"Eren, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja."

Eren sudah hampir naik darah, namun ia kembali menarik nafas, berusaha tidak menghancurkan situasi. "Tidak apa-apa, ada kain lap?"

"Ah, kau bisa pergi ke dapur, disana ada Berth dan Reiner. Aku akan membereskan yang disini dulu, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Eren mengikuti saran gadis berhidung mancung tersebut. Dan meninggalkan ruangan karaoke.

Di dalam ruangan, Sasha dan Connie berteriak kompak kepada Annie. "Tahap 4 sukses!" ujar mereka sementara Annie hanya bisa mengangguk senang.

Pantry room

"Eren?"

Berthold dan Reiner yang sedang mencuci piring kaget melihat kawan sekelas mendatangi tempat kerjanya di hari minggu.

"Hai, Berth."

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, dan kenapa jacketmu?"

"Aku ketumpahan milkshake, dan Annie menyuruhku kemari…"

"Tunggu sebentar, Eren." Berth berlari mencari lap, dan Reiner hanya bisa memandang serius milkshake tersebut.

"Lihat apa kau, Reiner?!"

"Tidak…aku cuma takut, bahan jacket mu ini sepertinya susah kalau kena susu…"

"A…apa? jangan mengada-ngada…"

Tiba-tiba Berth datang dengan lap, lalu melap seenak jdiatnya.

"Oi Berth pelan-pe.."

Dan sekarang Berthold sukses membuat jacket itu makin kotor, karna main lap seenaknya.

"Eh, kok gak hilang?" tanya Berth polos.

"Bert, kau lupa memberi lap kain itu dengan air…" jawab Reiner facepalm.

"ASTAGAAAA." Teriak Eren udah frustasi.

"Maafkan aku, Eren!." Panik Berth.

"AKu pulang saja, terimakasih pertolongannya, Berth, Reiner, kalian sangat membantu!"

Eren keluar dengan gusar, dan memabnting pintu pantry.

Begitu Eren pergi, kedua lelaki berbadan besar itu hanya saling tersenyum dan tertawa. "Tahap kelima sukses ternyata…"

Jam 6 sore, menuju malam.

"Hari ini betul-betul sialan!" gerutu Eren sambil menendang botol di jalanan. "Tau begini aku menunggu saja di depan pintu rumah sekalian!"

Eren berjalan menuju rumahnya, melewati pertokoan.

"Ah, itu Eren ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyebut namanya dari jauh, Eren berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke kiri.

Dan disana ternyata ada senpai setingkat diatasnya, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, dan Erd sedang asik ngopi di kafe pinggir jalan.

"Eren, kemari…" lambai Petra.

Dengan berat, Eren berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kok sendirian? Mana Mikasa dan Armin?" tanya Ghunter.

"Mikasa kerja kelompok, Armin di rumah Hanji-senpai, senpai."

"Bajumu kenapa?" tanya Petra.

"Ketumpahan milkshake, senpai."

"Jadi kau mau pulang?"

"Iya…"

"Mau kami antar?" tawar Erd.

"Oi, Erd. Dia sudah besar, jangan memanjakannya, dia bisa besar kepala~" celah Auruo, membuat Eren makin meledak. _"Orang ini benar-benar berniat meniru Levi-senpai ternyata…"_

"Auruo, jaga mulutmu!." Teriak Petra.

Daripada Eren mendapat kesal untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, dan membuat suasana menjadi tambah tidak enak dengan kehadirannya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"_Sudah cukup dengan mulut Levi, tiruannya macam Auruo jangan sampai membuatku ikutan kesal.."_

"Aku pulang saja senpai…"

Dan Eren pun pergi, tak ada yang berani menghentikan langkah lelaki itu setelah melihat wajah juteknya.~

"Tahap keenam lancar~" ucap Petra senang.

Pukul 7 malam.

Eren masih berjalan, kini dia sudah masuk areal perumahan.

Kemudian…

CRAAASSSSS

"Astagaaa!."

Motor yang barusan memberinya cipratan dari genangan air dijalan itu berhenti. Lalu membuka kaca helmnya, dan melihat ke arah Eren yang siap menegurnya.

"Oi! jalan lihat-li…Mike-senpai?"

Mike dengan motor besarnya hanya bisa tersenyum, sambil menggendong sebuah kotak kado besar, ia kembali menggas motornya, tanpa kata maaf.

"Kurang ajar dia…tidak minta maaf setelah

"Hari ini menyebalkan…"

"Aku kesal dengan semua orang…"

"HARI INI MNEYEBALKAAAAAn!' teriak Eren yang sudah frustasi kelewat batas.

Pemuda itu ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun lagi hari itu….

Setelah berjalan 20 menit, Eren akhirnya sampai ke rumah, ia lelah, lelah batin dan fisik.

Dan anehnya,

"Ada apa lagi ini…."

Ia mendapatkan pintu rumahnya terbuka sedikit…

"Jangan-jangan ada maling?"

Eren pun berlari, membuka pagar rumahnya, dan masuk tergesa-gesa.

"_Kalau memang benar ada maling, hari ini benar-benar sial…"_

Dan setelah masuk, keadaan rumah itu gelap gulita…

Eren berusaha mencari seklar lampu. Setelah meraba-raba semua dinding di dekat pintu, ia menemukan seklar, lalu refleks ia tekan, dan….

"PRIIIIIIITTTTT"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Kertas-kertas mengkilap turun di atas kepalanya, balon-balon berwarna-warni berterbangan ke langit-langit, ia pandangi semua isi rumahnya, benar-benar ramai.

Semua orang yang ia temui ada disana, dengan terompet dan topi kerucut, mereka bersorak gembira. Sementara Eren masih cengo.

"A…ada apa ini?" tanya Eren panik.

Kemudian matanya menangkap tulisan besar di baliho bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, Eren!' dan dibawa baliho itu berdiri kenalan-kenalannya dan ada kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar.

"Oi bodoh, kau lupa hari ya? Ini hari Minggu." Jean menghampirinya.

"Iya muka kuda, aku tau hari ini hari…"

"Hari ini tanggal 30 Maret, Eren…"lanjut Mikasa. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau lupa?"

Eren pun terdiam.

"_Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"_

"Semuanya…" Carla bertepuk tangan untuk mendiamkan semua orang, lalu mulai menghitung. Semua orang berusaha menarik nafas. "satu…dua…tiga…"

"MAAFIN KAMI UDAH BUAT KESAL HARI INI EREN!" kata mereka semua sambil tertawa.

"Jadi…seharian ini…" jawab Eren tak percaya."Kalian semua sudah merencanakan ini?"

Carla dan Grisha pun maju ke tempat anaknya dan memeluknya. "Maafkan ibu yang kasar tadi ya nak."

Jean dan Marco pun menyusul "Maaf karena telah menyuruhmu mencari Armin." Ujar Marco. "dan maafkan si muka kuda yang seperti biasa kasar denganmu." Lanjut Marco

"Oi, Marco!."

"Maaf Eren telah membuatmu keliling di perpustakaan kota…."Armin pun ikutan.

Lalu tiba-tiba acara salam-salam itu diterobos Hanji. "Nah, Levi, kau harus minta maaf!." Ucap Hanji setelah menarik Levi.

"Iya..iya…aku minta maaf bocah, sekarang kau tau kenapa aku begitukan?" ucap Levi.

"Iya senpai…semuanya…kalian benar-benar…"

"Maaf telah mengacangimu di karaoke tadi, Eren!." Duo lawak sambung.

"Maafkan Auruo yang seenak jidat ini ya Eren!" ucap Petra, Auruo hanya mendengus saja.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menumpahkan milkshake di jacketmu, Berth yang bodoh, dan Reiner yang menakutinakutimu." Ucap Annie datar.

"Ntar kuganti jacketmu kok Ren, tenang saja~" lanjut Berthold.

"Maafkan aku yang mencipratimu dengan motorku tadi ya, Eren." Ucap Mike.

Eren pun tersenyum, semua orang ada disini untuknya.

"Aku…tidak bisa berkata apa-apa…terimakasih semua…." Jawab Eren dengan berbinar-binar, semua orang akhirnya tersenyum di sana.

"Jadi kalian semua bersengkongkol…" tanya Eren dengan nada lega. Semua orang tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih semuanya, telah ingat hari ulang tahunku, aku bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunku sendiri karena sudah sibuk berberapa hari kemaren…terimakasih banyak semuanya…"

"Justru itulah kami membuat rencana ini, Eren, dan ternyata memang sukses!" jawab Armin, diikuti anggukan semua orang.

"Kukira..hari ini hari sialku…ternyata…kalian semua.." ucap Eren sambil punggungnya diusap-usap oleh Mikasa.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pestanya!" teriak Connie.

Dan semua orang bergembira malam itu di kediaman Jeager. Hari yang benar-benar indah untuk bocah yang sedang berulang tahun~

.

.

OWARI~

Ditengah pesta dan dengan kondisi rumah keluarga Jeager yang penuh tawa. Eren celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Eren, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada Armin,..aku hanya mencari…Mikasa…"

"Oh, itu sedang ngobrol dengan Christa dan Ymir." Jawab Armin sambil menunjuk teras halaman.

Eren pun kesana sambilmembawa minuman, menghampiri mereka.

"Wah Eren, selamat ulang tahun, maaf kami tak ikut ngerjain kamu~" ucap Christa.

"Panjang umur ya, bocah~" tambah Ymir.

"Terimakasih kalian berdua…" jawab Eren sambil senyum "Bisa…tinggalkan aku dan Mikasa sebentar?"

"Tentu, ayok, Christa…" Ymir pun menarik Christa pergi ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berjoget ria~

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren…" ucap Mikasa.

"Ah…iya…"

"Capcay tadi memang untukmu kok, itu dimeja makan, aku minta maaf karena sudah bohong kalau aku kerja kelompok…" ucap Mikasa tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya…"

Mikasa tertawa manis.

"Ne..Mikasa…"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah buatkan aku ayam capcay setiap hari…"

Keduanya blushing, semakin lama warna merah di pipi itu semakin memerah. Mereka lalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan berpelukan~

_Setiap hari ya…_

_._

_._

FIN

A/N

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN EREEEEEEEEEN! My TITAN BOY MUAH MUAH

Yak, jadi panjang begini, gapapa deh, sesekali~

Semoga fic ini gak alay, dan kalau ada typo, tolong dimaafin.

Fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati ultahnya Eren~

Dan sedikit Eremika~

Ah…kurobasu udah habis pula…galau deh (ealah)

Pokoknya, selamat ultah Eren! Kalahkan titan-titan nista semuanya yaaa!

Review?

Salam dari Skiz


End file.
